Sex Crisis
by killingdolly
Summary: HA/UΑ Edwαrd y Bellα es un mαtrimonio enαmorαdo y feliz. ¿El problemα?, El sexo es horriblemente αburrido. Con lα αyudα de su nuevα consejerα sexuαl, Edwαrd y Bellα se verán sumergidos en los ríos de pαsión y sexo. Rαted M/Lemmons
1. Consejera Sexual

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Sex Crisis.**

**Summary:** ΑH/UΑ Edwαrd y Bellα es un mαtrimonio enαmorαdo y feliz. ¿El problemα?, El sexo es horriblemente αburrido. Con lα αyudα de su nuevα consejerα sexuαl, Edwαrd y Bellα se verán sumergidos en los ríos de pαsión y sexo. Rαting M.

* * *

**Sex Crisis**

_El sexo no se explica, se practica._

**I**— Consejera Sexual.

La mujer suspiro y miro por la ventana, el intenso Sol dominaba California y aunque le encantaba California y su Sol, ese día no había clima y traer su rubia, y muy larga, cabellera suelta no fue la mejor elección que hizo esa mañana. Entonces la mujer recordó aquel artículo que había leído en la revista bíblica de mujeres, tomó su lápiz de madera y se hizo un improvisado recogido, pero aun así lindo.

Sonrió al sentir un poco de brisa fresca en su nuca y tomó el teléfono.

—Betty, ya puede pasar el matrimonio Cullen. —

Unos minutos después entraron por la puerta un par de jóvenes tomados de la mano. La mujer era muy bella y menuda, probablemente era la primera mujer que veía en California que tenia la piel pálida y cremosa, su cabellera caoba caía suavemente con ondulaciones y sus grandes y expresivos ojos chocolate deambularon por todo el lugar antes de mirarla a ella y dedicarle una sincera pequeña sonrisa y sonrojarse levemente, para luego mirar a su_ esposo_; Él hombre al igual que su mujer era sumamente pálido, su cabello cobre estaba despeinado sensualmente, alto y de un cuerpo atlético y, tenía que admitirlo,_ bastante _guapo; sus ojos verdes sólo se concentraron en el dulce sonrojo de su esposa.

Andrea reconocía esa mirada, pocas veces se la había encontrado. Era la mirada de unas personas que _se_ aman.

—Siéntense por favor. — Pidió amablemente.

—Como sabrán, mi nombre es Andrea y seré su _consejera sexual_. —

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, aquí esta una de las nuevas historias que tengo para ustedes. Aun no sé cuantos capítulos vayan a ser, pero les calculo alrededor como unos doce o trece. Espero que les guste, y si, en esta historia va ver Lemmon en casi todos los capítulos. Espero que les guste, el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo, pero se los traeré la siguiente semana. (o, antes, si lo prefieren)

PD: Si ustedes tienen aun consideración por mí en su corazón, y si les gustó mi OneShot "Winter Song", pueden votarlo para el concurso Cullen Christmas Contest, los links están en mi perfil, por si quieren que gane esta despistada autora.

**Meriba** ;)


	2. Primera Seción

_Crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la trama es mia._

_

* * *

_

**I****.** Primera Sesión: Detectando la causa del problema.

_El sex__o es como una enfermedad, siempre terminas en la cama._

Ante la mención del título que recibía Andrea, Bella se convirtió en un farolito rojo de navidad igualmente que Edward, quien estaba un poco menos sonrojado que Bella y mirando hacia el suelo.

Andrea se pregunto qué clase de pareja era esa, una totalmente extraña, es decir son jóvenes, son guapos y los más importante son Cullen. Andrea se carcajeo mentalmente, eran los primeros Cullen que tenían problemas de timidez en el sexo.

—Será divertido tratar con otros Cullen, —Dijo Andrea con una sonrisa.

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Otros Cullen?, —Preguntó Bella más alerta.

—Sí, aquí han venido el Doctor Cullen y dos de sus hijos, —Andrea suspiro. —Tú eres el único hijo del Doctor Cullen, que no ha venido a mis terapias.

— ¿Está diciendo que mi padre y mis dos hermanos vinieron aquí por problemas de sexualidad? —Preguntó sorprendido Edward. Pensó que tal vez eso era algo genético, aunque nunca se imagino a sus hermanos (y mucho menos su padre) asistir a esta clase de terapias.

Desde que Edward cumplió los quince años para entender las bromas pervertidas de sus dos hermanos mayores, él los considero unos totales idiotas, pero invencibles en el tema del sexo. Emmett el mayor siempre fue el típico chico pervertido, jugador de futbol que se acostaba con las porristas, hasta que llego su actual mujer; Rosalie, una rubia exuberante y mecánica, que prácticamente mandaba a Emmett en todo, pero eso no impido que todos los de la familia fueran testigos que esos dos eran verdaderamente muy sexualmente activos.

Después siguió el de en medio, Jasper un chico inteligente y obsesionado con los videojuegos, pero lo que más amaba Jasper eran la mujeres, y aunque era sumamente calmado y serio se le vio con todo tipos de chicas, mexicanas, alemanas, británicas y demás, pero fue una pequeña chica de Boston quien había robado su corazón; Alice, ella era el tipo de chica extrovertida que quiere hacer todo al mismo tiempo y fue el complemento necesario que necesitaba Jasper.

Pero para él fue sumamente difícil. Edward, por así decirlo, era el nerd de la familia, y aunque tenía muchas chicas por detrás, él no salía con ninguna, hasta que al pueblo llego Bella Swan; Probablemente la chica más tímida y que se podía sonrojar en diferentes tonos de rojos, y fue la única chica que le robo el corazón a Edward Cullen. Pero no fue hasta después de un año de su llegada cuando salieron oficialmente, Edward tocaba el piano en clase de música y Bella lo había interrumpido ese día, alegando que tocaba maravillosamente, después de eso Edward empezó a enamorarse más de Bella y le enseño a tocar el piano, el resto del año fueron una serie de sonrojos, timidez y un pequeño beso de piquito, para que por fin fueran novios. Lo único que Edward hizo rápidamente, fue casarse con Bella, a sólo dos años de noviazgo, cuando entraron en segundo curso en la universidad.

—Bueno no es por el mismo problema al que han venido ustedes, pero no puedo decirles, ya saben, términos de privacidad. —Contestó.

— ¿Entonces no hay posibilidades de que esto fuera genético? —Preguntó Edward. Andrea se carcajeo libremente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Hombre, su problema no es nada genético, ni tampoco fueron el de tus padres o hermanos. —

Edward suspiro de alivio. La rubia sonrió ante su ingenuidad.

—Pero, antes de dar cualquier terapia o consejo, tengo que detectar la causa del problema… aunque tengo una idea de lo que es. —

— ¿La causa del problema? —Repitió Bella confusa.

—Exacto. Primero tenemos que detectar cual fue su causa para poder resolver el problema. —

—Sinceramente, no sabemos cuándo empezó el problema. —Contestó Bella sonrojándose.

—Bueno, pueden empezar en decirme cual fue la primera vez que intentaron tener sexo, y ninguno de los se excitó completamente. —Dijo Andrea con naturalidad, como si fuera cosa de todos los días (y lo era para ella), pero Edward y Bella se convirtieron instantáneamente en faroles de camión de bomberos.

—Vamos chicos, no tengan miedo de decirme, a fin y al cabo ese es mi trabajo. —

—Creo que fue un día después de un concierto de la sinfónica donde Edward trabaja, al principio fue completamente excitante, pero después cuando llegamos a la habitación, no ocurrió y de pronto estábamos cansados. —Contestó Bella sonrojada, tartamudeando un poco.

—Díganme, cuando eran novios, ¿Tuvieron sexo antes del matrimonio?, —

—No, yo no era como mis hermanos, Bella fue la única chica a la que amaba y amó, por lo que pensé que ella merece más. —Contestó Edward mientras apretaba su agarre con la mano de Bella, esta sonrió.

—Por lo que veo un total caballero. —Andrea sonrió. —Bueno, y cuando se casaron y tuvieron su Luna de Miel ¿Cómo fue el sexo?

Bella se sonrojo. —Fue completamente perfecto y placentero, fue más de lo yo esperaba.

—Hacer el amor con Bella fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida. —Afirmó Edward.

—Es por eso que vinimos hacia usted, es decir yo amo profundamente a Edward, es el amor de mi vida, y Edward me dice todos los días que me ama. Tenemos total confianza en nuestro amor… es solo que se nos esta yendo la pasión que teníamos de recién casados, y no sabemos qué pasa. —A Bella se le aguaron los ojos de desesperación; Edward apretó aun más su agarre.

Andrea sonrió. Había descubierto la causa del problema.

— ¿Alguna vez han tenido sexo en un lugar público?, —Preguntó de repente.

Bella y Edward abrieron los ojos perplejos.

Con timidez, Edward negó.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál es su posición favorita? —

— ¿De ajedrez? —Preguntó Bella, aun sabiendo a que se refería.

Andrea rodó los ojos. —La sexual.

— ¿La normal? —Edward dijo, aunque pareció una pregunta.

Andrea entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Alguna vez han intentado con otras posiciones?

—Creo que dos o tres, en nuestra Luna de Miel. —Respondió Edward avergonzado.

Andrea se carcajeo de nuevo.

—Ya sé lo que sucede, chicos ustedes no tienen un problema, es sólo timidez. —Andrea sonrió. —Sí, ustedes se la pasan fantástico cuando hacen el amor, pero no conocen la magia del sexo puro, que es aun mejor si estas enamorado.

— ¿Pero, timidez? —Preguntó confusa Bella.

—Ustedes sólo lo hacen en la habitación, mayormente en la noche, el más apasionado afecto público que muestran es unos besitos pequeños o tomados de la mano. Es como si les diera vergüenza sentir esa profunda necesidad. Pero yo los voy a ayudar.

— ¿Está diciendo, que haciéndolo en público y hacer cosas salvajes y aventureras revivirán nuestra pasión? —

—Es un chico listo, Edward. —Dijo Andrea asintiendo.

—Desde ahora comenzaran las terapias, y créeme Bella, vas a tener ese sonrojo mucho tiempo. —

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola chicas!, estoy super emocionada,¡18 comentarios en tan sólo el prologo!, Miles e infinitas gracias a TODAS ustedes. Y yo que pensaba que no iban a aceptar tan bien esta historia :D. Bien, para aclarar, este fic no tiene nada de drama/tragedia o algo asi. Es sino más bien, una historia con el fin de ser romántica, divertida y muy lemonera. Asi que _liduvina_, no, Andrea no piensa meterse con Edward. Esta historia es 100% Bella&Edward. Tampoco es una adaptación a ninguna novela, 100% Original.

Una mala noticia, lamentablemente no he ganado el concurso "Cullen Christmas Contest", ¡Pero sus reviews en mi OS participante "Winter Song", me elevaron hasta el cielo! así que no me deprimí en absoluto. Más encambio pueden ir al perfil del concurso y encontrar las historias ganadoras, que personalmente tienen todo lo necesario para que fueran merecedoras de ganar, todas las historias son perfectas.

Una buena noticia, las que leen "Seductora Pasión", No la he abandonado y actualizare a más tardar el lunes y si puedo esta noche misma. Deben saber, que probablemente ya vaya a estar actualizando más seguido, pero los capítulos serian cortitos, porque no quiero traer un capitulo largo después de un mes o algo. Este año quiero estar más comprometida con mis historias. Por ustedes y por mi.

¡Otra nueva noticia!, hace aproximadamente cinco minutos que me encuentro con una sorpresa en mi cuenta, ¡He sido nominada en tres categorias en la "The Silver Cup Twilight Awards"!, Y me siento super dichosa de que a ustedes lectoras les gusten mis historias. Me han nominado en las categorías de: ***"Mejor MiniFic"** por **"Mi compañero de cuarto es un pervertido"** ***"Mejor momento WTF"** por **"¡Solo Tócalos!"** y en **"Autora: Esta trama no es mia (traductora)"**. Así que si ustedes me consideran merecedora de esto: Pueden votarme en esta pagina: http: // www. thesilvercuptwilightawards. webs. com/ (sin espacios)

Sin decir más que decir, que me animan siempre y cada vez más.- Me despido.

Meriba **;)**


End file.
